The invention relates to a door- or window closure comprising a housing to be secured to the door or window and an operating mechanism for locking members.
Such closures are known per se in many versions. They are mostly constructed from parts obtained by punching and pressing sheet metal or by cutting them from solid metal; these operations are, however, complicated and expensive.